Resnikov, N, C, D & S
by Jasmine-N-Leaves
Summary: Set a couple of weeks after the episode Resnikov, N. Title's pretty self explanatory, Callen finds family, some, closer to home then he thinks. Former username Jasmine-Now-Leaves
1. Taken

A/N: This story has been floating around in my head for a while. You can place it a couple of weeks after the episode Resnikov, N. Was going to set it after the season six final, but time wise didn't make sense with some of the things I've written.

Disclaimer: Not Mine :( Thanks to Shane Brennen and CBS for allowing me to play with their wonderful characters.

* * *

Callen stood outside the house for a moment to collect himself and to convince his stomach to keep his lunch where it was meant to be. It was bad inside, the worst he had seen in a long while. He looked over his shoulder at a couple of female LAPD officers who had lost the fight with their own stomachs. They were currently leaning over the shrubs that surrounded the car-park while their partners stood next to them.

He observed Kensi under a lone tree on the edge of the car-park, looking like she was still fighting with her own lunch. He looked around for her shaggy haired partner and spotted him coming out of the house after speaking to someone on the phone; he looked worried. Seeing Deeks looking for his partner, Callen nodded in her direction when he silently asked. Thanking the lead agent, he went over and simply held her hair away from her face as she finally lost the battle and knelt to the ground. He knelt beside her rubbing circles into her back.

It had been a hard one. The LAPD had allowed the NCIS team to take the lead after a man had kidnapped a female Navy officer, the fourth in a string of kidnapping disappearances. They finally found his base after figuring out who he was. Breaking into the disused auto repair shop, the seasoned agents, SWAT and other LAPD officers were shocked and sickened by what they had discovered.

The Navy officer was dead as were the three other women they knew about and several they didn't. One of them had looked so much like Sam's wife Michelle, that at first, they thought it was her. After Sam confirmed that it wasn't his wife, he had left the building and quickly called her. Callen watched as some of the tension and sadness left his body as he spoke to his wife. Then he saw him shake slightly and heard a light chuckle as the big man no doubt laughed at something his daughter said. Seeing that his team was coping as best they could, he sent a text to Hetty asking if there was a chance she could get Nate into town anytime soon. The last few months had been hard on everyone.

Hetty's reply was fast and said that while he wouldn't be able to make it for a couple of weeks, he would be home soon. Callen thanked her and looked around. He saw several looky-loos standing behind the barrier the police had erected and his 'spidey' sense went off. It took him a moment to figure out what it was then he had it. There was a woman in jeans and a cap that was simply standing there. While everyone else was either talking on their phones or to each other about what was happening, she was standing still; looking, it seemed to Callen, at him. After a few minutes, he remembered seeing her a few times over the past couple of weeks. He had never seen her during a case but in situations like this, when the bad guy had been caught and the team were taking a few moments for themselves.

He was about to head over to her when Sam came over to him. "Hey G. I'm taking Kensi back to ops." He saw the look of confusion pass over his partners face and answered the coming question. "Deeks wants to talk to you about something, said it couldn't wait. He looked pretty serious." Shrugging his shoulders, he headed over to the younger woman and wrapping an arm around her headed to her car. When the ambulances and then the coroner's van came for their respective patients, Callen and Deeks had moved the cars. The cars were now parked around the corner. As Callen watched the two head toward them, he heard Deeks come up behind him.

"What's up Deeks?" He asked, not sure if he should be annoyed at the fact that he had left his partner or that whatever it was, seriously couldn't wait until they got back to the mission.

"We need to talk." Deeks said.

Callen caught a hint of something in his voice. It sounded like fear, mixed with worry and determination. Brushing it off and putting it down to what they had just seen, he counted with his usual smirk; "What, you going to tell me you love me?" He stopped walking at Deeks next words.

"Something like that." Deeks continued on for another couple of steps before stopping and turning to face the team leader. As he opened his mouth to explain, a female voice yelled out in a foreign language.

Before Callen realised it, Deeks had tripped him up and they were falling, Deeks atop him and cushioning his head with his hand. A second later, gunfire erupted, with bullets flying over them where their heads had been seconds before. Deeks was up before the sounds had faded and firing at a black van that had sped past. As Callen scrambled to his own feet, he saw the van had stopped where Sam and Kensi were. Before the pair of stunned agents could recover from Deeks surprise manoeuvre, three men spilled from the open side door and grabbed them, hitting them with stun guns before they knew what was happening. Just before Kensi's eyes closed, Deeks shouted something to her. Callen was shocked to realise that it was Portuguese, a language he was sure the detective didn't know. He himself didn't recognise the words, but as Kensi's eyes closed, she managed a nod.

As Callen pulled his own weapon from its holster, he heard a woman shouting again and saw Deeks look across the street. He looked in the same direction and saw that it was the woman he had been watching before. She was pointing down the street at a second black van coming toward them. The two men started to fire and the van continued on as the side door slammed shut, blocking the bullets. The strange woman reached them as police officers started to fill the street from the auto shop. Guns drawn, they looked around wondering what had happened.

Callen was about to respond to Hetty's calls for a sit rep when Deeks grabbed his earwig and pocketed it and his own. Grabbing Callen's phone and gun, Deeks suddenly twisted his arm behind him and forced Callen across the street. At the same time he handed Callen's gun to the woman and then pulled the batteries both his phone and Callen's before tucking them into his pocket. Before the stunned team leader could do anything further, Deeks holding onto Callen's arm and with the woman watching their six, had rounded a corner and vanished from view of the officers and those in OSP.


	2. Questions

A/N: Here's another chapter, I hope all those reading this are enjoying it. Thanks to those who have favourite-d this story and those who have left reviews. The start of this story hasn't changed from the moment the thought came into my head. The thought being Deeks leading Callen away from the team and Callen being unable to do a thing.

* * *

Callen struggled a little at first as they rounded the corner, but after trying a second time, he felt his other arm join in and realised that the woman was helping Deeks. As he opened his mouth to shout for help, something Sam would never let him live down, Deeks suddenly spoke. "Please don't Callen. I won't hurt you, but Sabrina might, and I won't be able to stop her." Callen stopped struggling after that, and was rewarded with Sabrina releasing his arm and Deeks loosening his hold just enough to stop the pain but not enough to give Callen an edge. Callen couldn't remember the detective being this good.

Deciding to try and reason with the man and the strange woman he spoke. "What about Kensi, Deeks? You going to leave her?"

The tall detective didn't even break step or falter as he answered. "We can't save her or Sam if we're dead, can we Callen?" As he spoke, Callen became aware of something in his voice. It took him a few minutes of silence to figure it out, then he got it as Deeks spoke again. "We need somewhere to think, plan and wait." He suddenly spoke to the woman next to him in what sounded like Russian mixed with Roma and something else. He said it hesitantly, as though unsure and took his time to get it right. Callen couldn't figure out what they were saying. He could make out the odd word or two, but nothing more. The more Deeks spoke the foreign language, the more his English picked up a Russian accent. Callen heard the woman reply in the same language and they detoured to the left.

After an hour Callen detected that Deeks was getting tired and went to try and get out of his grip. Before he had even finished the thought, Sabrina had grabbed the other arm and twisted it behind his back. "I do not want to hurt you, Callen." Sabrina unexpectedly said. She spoke slowly, her English heavily accented with Russian; stronger than what Deeks' had developed. "Please do not force me to." After Callen nodded, Deeks released his grip and Sabrina allowed his other arm to drop to his side. She still maintained a strong grip on his bicep, but allowed him to walk more naturally. Callen suddenly realised that Deeks was no longer with them.

Wondering where the detective had gone, he decided to try and find out just what the hell was going on. "Who are you? What's going on?" He asked, in Russian.

Sabrina looked at him a moment then manoeuvred him under a tree where they sat. She looked around for a moment and then sent several text messages. After receiving one in reply she said in Russian, "My name is Sabrina and I am here to help you get your missing team members back. The vans were for you and Deeks. When they failed to get you, the back-up plan must have been to get your partners. They have been following you since Shribor was killed. Detective Deeks saw me following you weeks ago and cornered me. We have been tag teaming ever since to watch you."

"And the mixed language you've been using? I didn't even know that he spoke anything other than Spanish." Callen asked, noticing that Sabrina hadn't relaxed, still looking around, eyes never settling on one place for too long.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Callen." Deeks said suddenly. He handed Callen a bottle of water and another to Sabrina, along with a backpack he had picked up somewhere.

"What's with the accent?" Callen asked. It didn't sound forced, it seemed to fall naturally into his speech. He took the lid off the bottle and took a long drink. As he did he noticed that Sabrina managed to get the lid off hers using her teeth, never relinquishing her hold on his arm.

"I talk a lot to focus myself on covering it." He said. He and Sabrina suddenly conversed in the strange dialect and stood, Sabrina pulling Callen to his feet as she started to walk again. Callen, still debating whether he should try and make a break for it, allowed himself to be pulled along for the time being.

NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles

Almost two hours later Deeks was holding Callen's arm when he decided to try to get away again. They weren't far from a camera and he knew that if he got to it, Nell and Eric would find him in a matter of minutes. As Deeks and Sabrina spoke, Callen could feel them getting ready to change places. As hands changed over he made his move. He twisted, dropped and managed to get out of their grasp before they could realise it. He was about four steps away from walking in front of a camera when three things stopped him.

The words Deeks spoke, the language he used and the desperate pleading he heard under it all.

"Callen, пожалуйста брат, я нуждаюсь в Вас, чтобы доверять мне и следовать за моим свинцем."

Deeks had spoken perfect Russian with no hint of an American accent that most other agents he knew had. Callen turned around and looked at Deeks. His face showed the same pleading expression he had heard. Beside him from under the cap, Callen could make out the same expression on the face of the strange woman.

As Callen stood in front of him, making up his mind, Deeks held a hand behind him and Callen saw Sabrina's hand close over his. After several minutes and Callen had made no move, Sabrina said something to Deeks. Callen caught the Russian words for 'He's not' and Roma for 'he won't'. He saw Deeks send one last silent plea to him before nodding and turning away from him. Callen caught the look of disappointment flash across his face before it disappeared. As the two headed away, Callen noticed that they were heading east. Until that point, they had been heading steadily north-east; toward, Callen was pretty sure, the boatshed. He grabbed Deeks hand and when he stopped, he tugged on Sabrina's, causing her to stop as well.

Still not sure what the hell was going on, but deciding to trust the younger man, he asked "Where are we going?"

"The boatshed." Deeks said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Callen, deciding to do as Deeks had asked, followed.

Unknown to any of them, a new camera had been installed and come online just a couple of hours before they arrived. Hetty, Eric and Nell saw Callen manage to get away from the other two then stop as Deeks said something. After several minutes, as they turned to go, Callen stopped them. They spoke a moment longer, then the three left the view of the camera and disappeared again.

"Why didn't Callen leave them?" Nell asked of no one.

"And why did Callen leave _with_ them?" Eric asked in kind.

"I have no idea." Hetty said by way of reply, "But I do know that I want those black vans found by the time Mr Callen does decide to call."

The two computer experts nodded and got back to work. After the kidnapping of Kensi and Sam, it had taken them over an hour to notice that Callen and Deeks hadn't called in. They had been so focused on finding the vans that neither had noticed until Hetty came in asking if they had seen or heard from them. A quick look at the cameras in the area showed Callen being forced from the scene by Deeks. An unknown woman was with them.

The cap and sunglasses covered her face too much for facial recognition to work so they set the program to look for Callen and Deeks; knowing that Callen would be trying to get into a camera and that Deeks would be trying to avoid them. They had lucked out with the new camera coming online when it did. It showed them way north of their previous position, just a few blocks from the boatshed in fact. After the three disappeared, they turned back to trying to locate the black vans. Kaleidoscope was getting a lot of hits with black vans and it was time consuming tracking them all down and eliminating them. It had been over four hours and they were getting nowhere. They needed a break and soon. The worst part was, they had no idea who had Sam and Kensi, or why.

* * *

Translation: Callen, please brother, I need you to trust me and follow my lead.

A/N: I don't know if I have spelt Shribor correctly. Can someone let me know. When I moved recently, I hade to leave my dvds behind.


	3. Friend? Foe?

A/N: And now to find out just why Kensi and Sam were taken.

* * *

Kensi slowly came around to a splitting headache. Wondering what she had been doing the night before, she tried to move her hand to rub her head; only to discover that her hands were tied to the arms of a chair. She froze then, as she felt a presence behind her and her memories returned.

"Kensi?"

Kensi relaxed as she heard Sam's voice behind her. "Yeah, you ok Sam?" She asked while doing a quick check of herself. She noticed that her watch told her that five hours had passed. They must have drugged them after hitting them with the Tasers.

"Killer headache, split lip, bruised knuckles; other than that, I'm fine. You?" Sam told her.

She knew it was part of his training as a SEAL to inform a team member of any and all injuries. "Same headache, nothing else."

"I'm pleased you are not hurt." A strange voice suddenly said, causing both agents to turn toward it. Kensi saw a man sitting in a chair similar to the ones they were tied in. "They will not hurt you if you do not antagonise them." At first, she thought she was seeing her partner.

"Deeks?" She asked, just in case he had been caught in the five hours she had been out.

"I am afraid not my dear." His voice had a mild Russian accent, and as her eyes adjusted further, she saw that he was in his seventies. He had the same hair style as the detective, and his hair and eyes were the same colour. "I am glad they did not get your partners. We may yet get out of here."

"Do not be so sure." Another voice suddenly said as a door opened. A man entered the basement like room and turned on a light. Three others entered behind him and fanned out. One of them held a phone and after placing the days current paper on their laps, started to take photos of the three of them. "Once your sons know that I have you and their partners, they will come too me." The first man spoke again to the other captive. His accent was so thick that Kensi and Sam had a hard time understanding him. He appeared to be the same age as the man tied to the third chair.

One of the other men suddenly grabbed Kensi's jaw and turned her to look at him. He said something to the others and they laughed. Kensi could see the look in the eyes of the one that was holding her, and she felt sick all over again. The leader spoke once more "Now, one of you will give me a number to reach them and so I can send these photos." After several seconds of silence he nodded to the man holding Kensi, who proceeded to rip open the front of her shirt.

As Sam yelled at them to leave her alone, Kensi yelped then let out a string of numbers and letters while trying to get away from the man that was now attempting to fondle her. The leader said something in Russian and the man growled but stopped and stepped back. "This number will contact them?" The leader asked as he leaned close to Kensi. When she nodded, he closed the shirt over her chest and said something else to one of the other men who left. After a moment he returned and covered her with a blanket. As the leader made sure it covered her, he continued. "If I call it and police surround this place within the hour, Kris here will finish what he started before they break into this room. Do you understand me?" When Kensi nodded again, he nodded to the others and they left.

After several minutes Sam asked "Any extra eyes or ears?"

"Not that I can tell." Kensi replied.

Sam heard the small amount of fear in her voice. "Kensi, are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

Kensi shook her head, then realising that Sam couldn't see her she said, "Yeah, he didn't do anything to me. They covered me with a blanket."

"Why'd you give them Deeks' cell number?"

"Deeks asked me to." Something about the words suddenly caught her attention. "He said it in Portuguese."

"Deeks doesn't speak Portuguese." Sam said as he went to work on rubbing the rope against the arm of the chair.

"I didn't think he did. Same with Russian. I'm sure I heard a woman yell out to him just before the vans came for us. Did you see the way he pulled Callen to the ground?" Kensi said as more pieces came into focus.

"Yeah, I never taught him that, none of us have. And that wasn't normal Russian. I've heard Callen speak it before and it's never sounded like that. Wait a minute," Sam turned to the man and looked at him as he thought back to the leaders words. "That guy said 'Once your sons know that I have you and their partners'. Callen and Deeks are our partners; does that mean?" Sam and Kensi looked at the man held prisoner with them as they awaited the answer.

"Yes. Callen and the man you call Deeks are my sons. My name is Nikita Alexander Reznikov." He bowed his head as he introduced himself.

NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles

Twenty minutes after trying to get away from Deeks and Sabrina, Callen followed Deeks into the boatshed. The first thing Deeks did was open the fridge and toss a bottle of water to each of them. It was while they were drinking their second bottle of water that he noticed Callen watching Sabrina on his way back into the room from a bathroom break.

Callen asked her "Are you ok?" causing Deeks to turn to her. He saw her hand splayed on her side and she flinched as she stood up from the couch.

"I'm fine." She said in English as she leant against the table.

"Oh no you don't. I get enough of that from him." Deeks said as he tossed his head toward Callen. He spoke Russian as he could speak the Pigeon language about as well as Sabrina did English, in other words, not very. He hadn't used it since he was a kid. He recapped his bottle and went over to her. Forcing her to sit on the table, he lifted her top. As she hissed in pain he muttered an apology. He got the top up around her chest and revealed what looked like a bullet wound. "Why didn't you tell me they got you?!" He asked in annoyance as he went to get the first aid kit.

"They didn't. I got this last week in Serbia." She closed her eyes as Deeks wiped the wound with a gauze swab.

As he cleared the blood, Deeks could see that it had partly healed. The running today must have reopened it. That and he was sure that she hadn't allowed it any time to heal in the first place for several days. While he worked, Sabrina's words made sense in his head. "Wait, Serbia?!" When she nodded, he asked "Please tell me you got him?"

"Who do you think gave me this?" She asked back. She hissed again as Deeks put a couple of stitches in, covered the wound with anti-septic cream and a pad and secured it in place with tape. "If he ever manages to get out of the hole I put him in, it'll only be because he'll be too old to remember anything."

Deeks noticed that she had slipped back to using Russian, more than likely for Callen's benefit.

"What's she talking about Deeks?" The older man asked as he came over to see if there was anything he could do to help. He had watched fascinated as Deeks worked on her wound with a precision he hadn't seen before. He noticed that Deeks' joking manner had gone and real concern was on his face. "What language was she speaking in before?"

"A man that was looking for ah… you, she sent him to prison." Deeks looked to Sabrina when she hit him as he nearly slipped up. She was glowering at him. Ignoring her, he continued, "You really didn't know what she was saying?"

"The odd word here and there." Callen handed Sabrina another bottle of water.

"A mix of several. I haven't heard it in years, let alone spoken it. There aren't many people who speak it." He finished bandaging Sabrina's wound and tidied up the table.

"Who taught you?" Callen asked.

Deeks could hear the impatience building the in the team leader at the lack of answers he was getting. Sam and Kensi had been missing for almost five hours and Deeks was waiting for Callen to demand answers. Unfortunately, he couldn't give them until after the expectant phone call. He had no doubt that Hetty and the others in ops were watching them, and trying to get a hold of them another reason he was delaying explanations. He had disabled the television and the landline phone while Callen had gone to the bathroom. He slipped the battery back into his cell phone and seemingly dropped his and Callen's on the table as he emptied his pockets and repacked the first aid kit.

"No one, like Sabrina, I grew up speaking it." Just as Callen was about say something else, his cell phone rang. Deeks hit the speaker button, praying it was the kidnappers and not Hetty.

"Callen, Deacon; I won't waste time with the pleasantries since you know who I am. I have something of yours, make that several somethings." A voice said over the phone. It was English with a heavy Russian accent.

"I want proof of life." Deeks suddenly said before Callen could open his mouth. He saw Sabrina shake her head at the older man and put a finger to her lips. She nodded to Deeks; telling Callen to let him handle it as he knew what was going on.

"Check your phone. You will see photos of them."

"We want to hear them. Photos only prove they were alive when you took them." Callen suddenly said. Deeks and Sabrina looked at him suddenly then relaxed as the man said;

"Very well," the three within the boatshed heard a door open and close then another man came onto the phone and spoke.

"My sons, we are ok." Then he spoke rapidly in the Pidgeon language. Deeks looked over at Sabrina as a punch was heard and the words stopped. Sabrina nodded to Deeks silent question, she would tell what was said later.

The first man's voice was back, and he sounded angry. "You know what I want. I will contact you in the morning with further instructions. Your father and friends will be guests of mine until then." The call ended.

For several moments, the only sound to be heard was the dial tone and the lapping of the waves on the boat. Then Callen exploded, anger and distrust dripped from every word.

"Deeks, what the hell is going on? Who was that? Who is she and … who … are … you?!"

* * *

A/N: thanks to all those who have left reviews and favourite-d.


	4. Some Answers

A/N: A bit of a longer chapter for you all to enjoy. Again the shows characters are not mine.

* * *

"Deeks, what the hell is going on? Who was that? Who is she and … who … are … you?!"

Deeks heard every ounce of trust he had ever earned from the man vanish in those three words. He leaned forward onto the table to pull the battery. He sighed and dropped his head before a hand was placed on his shoulder, causing him to look up. He silently asked to tell him everything, but when Sabrina shook her head, he nodded in reply.

"Explanations will be easier, and better once we have rescued your partners and father. Tonight we rest, we prepare for tomorrow." She said in Russian.

"No! I want answers now! That man said 'My sons,'." Before Deeks or the woman could say anything, he had backed up to a cabinet, pulled open a drawer and retrieved a weapon. "I want answers now, Deeks!" Callen hissed the last name, not knowing if it was the man's name.

"My name is Deeks, short for Deacon. Deacon Martin Resnikov. And I am your brother."

Callen's face flashed a look of confusion, shock and disbelief. As he watched them and tried to get his head around what he had heard he saw Sabrina grab Deeks shoulder.

Deeks shoved Sabrina's hand off his shoulder as she tried to stop him from saying anything and turned to her. "No, Brie, I know you want to wait till we get them back, but he has to know his name at the very least." The two held a silent staring contest and for a moment, Callen thought he was looking at a younger version of himself in Deeks. After a few minutes, Sabrina nodded. "You'll have to tell him, I don't know it." Deeks said a little shamefaced. "You never told me."

Callen looked at the young woman, gun still held up at her. "How do you know my name? And why doesn't he?"

"Your father never told him, he thought you and your sister had died in Romania. When he heard whispers about the Comescues heading to America to look for him and you, that was when he sent me here to watch out for you. I arrived too late to stop them killing Shribor, but I have been following you ever since, knowing that these men would turn up eventually. The Comescues had asked several of them for information about you. I knew it would only be a matter of time before they came." She took a breath "Your full name is Callen George Reznikov."

Callen lowered the gun and lent against the cabinet he had pulled it from. His breath was a little fast as he processed what he had just been told. He looked over at the younger man as he handed Sabrina some tablets. They hadn't told him everything, but Sabrina had said they wanted to wait until they had their partners back. Callen realised that he wanted them back more than finding out everything else. He also realised that the young woman must have put on hold whatever was going on in her life to help them.

Deeks was getting more upset by the minute as he thought about what their father had said. While he didn't understand everything, he had caught enough to know that something had happened to Kensi. He saw Sabrina's movements as she spoke to Callen and dug into the first aid kit for some painkillers. "What did father say?"

"They tore at her shirt until she told them the number. They've covered her with a blanket. She's ok. Sam's fine."

"Thank God." Deeks said as he found the tablets. He held them out to her and when she refused to take them, he admonished her. He was shocked when Callen joined him.

"Take them. When was the last time you got some decent sleep?" He asked, taking the tablets from Deeks and holding them out to her along with a bottle of water. "Or food?" He had noticed that her ribs were showing slightly.

Sabrina looked at him for a moment, seeing that he meant it. She took the tablets and with a small smirk at Deeks, washed them down before answering. "A couple of weeks. Not the first time."

"Hetty?" He called out over his shoulder, then turned to look at the screen. It blinked and the three saw Hetty appear on the monitor.

"Mr Callen."

"Can you organise some food for us please? And a car?"

"I will. When they call in the morning we will have a trap and trace ready to find them. A SWAT team will be ready to go in ten minutes."

"This is not your business." Sabrina suddenly said. Her voice meant it.

"They have taken my agents; that makes it my business, Miss ...?" Hetty said, looking at the youngest of the three. She suddenly realised that they didn't know her last name.

"And the men who have them don't know about her." Deeks said. "They will be safe for tonight. Tomorrow, we do as he asks. They want to kill the three of us, Callen, me and our father. Once they have us, they'll release Sam and Kensi. Sabrina will help us escape, but it will only work if it is just us."

"Several of them have diplomatic immunity, you cannot touch them. Once your agents are clear, we'll show them what happens when you mess with the Reznikov family." Sabrina said it so clearly and so calmly, that Hetty was slightly shocked that she was a little afraid of her. She quickly amended that to include the other two and she wondered slightly at where her loyalty to Nikita came from. The three of them looked ready to do anything to protect Nikita and the rest of their team.

NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles NCIS: Los Angeles

It was around three am when Callen went downstairs. The gentle rocking of the boat had actually lulled him to sleep shortly after putting his head down around ten pm. The three had discussed plans until then. There was no point, until they got the phone call the next morning, in planning anything more.

He saw a light on and saw Sabrina sitting on the couch, her hat and sunglasses on still. In her hand was a book. She looked up when he entered the kitchen area. "Still hiding your face?" He asked casually.

"Partially," She said in Russian. "Also, until the age of ten, I didn't see anything brighter than a candle." She stood and made her way over to the counter where Callen was making a drink. "The sun's too bright for me." She took the offered cup and went back to her seat.

Callen watched her and saw the stiffness in her movements. He found the bottle of painkillers and took a couple of them over to her. "Here." He sat opposite her and after she took them, asked; "Where did you grow up, how do you know my father? Why didn't Deeks say anything about being my brother? How is he my brother?"

"He didn't know, until he followed you to Romania. He started guessing and put some of the pieces together from the small number of things Nikita told him."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"I was following information about some of the people after your family. They lead me to the beach house, where I came across him watching the same place I was looking into. He was having a gelato when I approached him. I recognised him from descriptions I was given. When he told me what he was doing here, and the names of the people he was with, I realised that I had found his sons; Deeks and you." She took a drink and a breath before continuing.

"There were and still are a lot of people that want to see all Reznikov's and Callen's dead, and until they are imprisoned or killed themselves, none are safe. These men that have your partners and father now, as far as I can tell, are the last big threats.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Callen asked again.

"Do you know who at the LAPD was better than him at undercover work?" She asked instead. When Callen shook his head, she continued. "No one. He was the best there was. He had no one to challenge him. Until he started to work with you. Within a year, he finds out that you are his brother, and aside from the fact Nikita did not want him to tell you, he wanted to gain your approval, your trust. He has heard stories about you from everyone and he wanted the trust, respect and friendship of his big brother. He wants to be as good as you." She stood and took her cup to the sink and when Callen handed her his washed it as well.

Once she was finished, she retook her seat and continued, lying a little. "Unlike you and I, Deacon didn't instinctively have to learn how to be someone else to survive. He only spent a few months in foster care until Rita recovered from the beating Brandle gave her. That was all the time he had to learn how to survive. You and I," She hung her head and sighed, "We learnt from a young age how to survive by becoming someone else and not trusting anyone. Aside from not telling you because he was obeying his and your father's wishes, he didn't tell you in case you didn't believe or trust him."

"You trust Deeks." It was a statement. Callen was leaning back in his chair, watching the younger woman. She had numerous scars on her shoulders that clearly ran under the tank top she wore. She constantly rubbed at the wound she had reopened that day. Whatever she had been doing in her life, it was a hard one.

"That was not hard." She smiled and before Callen could ask anything, she said "Do you?"

Callen's smile dropped as he thought about the question.

"Forget about what you have been told tonight, and focus on everything he has done. You have known him for almost six years and in that time he has followed you to Romania, been badly tortured and not revealed what they wanted and has had the backs of you and your team." Sabrina lent forward, and wincing slightly at the pain, looked straight at him. "Do. You. Trust. Him?"

"Yes." Callen didn't need to think once she had pointed out the three biggest things that he himself had been thinking about for years. Yes, he was pissed that Deeks, Deacon, had kept his past from him, but he also knew the man only did as he had been asked. And besides, doesn't being a big brother mean that he can get back at little brothers? He smiled at the thought.

"Why are you here?" he asked her after several minutes of silence. He noticed that he was speaking to her in Russian.

"Resnikov asked me to come and watch out for you." She said, repeating what she had told him before.

"What do you owe him?"

"My life. He saved it, and more."

"Your family? Surly they must be missing you."

"Resnikov, Deacon, they are family." After a moment, Callen heard a tone chime, and watched as Sabrina pulled out a phone.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"A backup plan. I know the man that has Resnikov. I know how he thinks, operates. Anything we put into place will most likely be obsolete when the trade takes place. He doesn't know about me. I am what you would call the ace in the hole."

"Up the sleeve, but I get what you're saying. Anything I can do to help?" Callen asked as he stood with her.

"Watch from the street and help me when I call." She said as she headed outside.

"Sabrina, what are you doing?" He asked as he grabbed her arm.

"The last thing we need is weapons tied to a federal agency being used in this. I have many contacts here in Los Angeles. One of them is bringing me a few guns and they are meeting me two piers over." She said as she grabbed the backpack off the floor. She had been carrying it all day and it had never left her hands.

She looked at him, and despite the sunglasses and cap, Callen could tell she was not only telling him the truth, but trusting him. Trusting him to have her back. He nodded and followed her outside. "What about Deeks, Deacon?" He asked, wondering what to call him.

"Deeks is the nickname Resnikov gave him when he was small." Sabrina said, looking over her shoulder as she left the building. "He's not used to functioning on a handful of hours of sleep a day, unlike you and me. Let him rest. The sleeping tablet I slipped him will knock him out until dawn."

"I was wondering why he wasn't awake, pacing about Kensi." Callen said as they headed down the street.

After several minutes, they reached a pier. "Wait here. My contacts don't know you and they might not show up if you're with me."

Callen nodded and went and sat in a nearby chair. Callen watched as she headed to the end of the pier and waited. He realised that they must be coming by boat. No sooner had he had the thought when he heard the sound of an engine. Sure enough, a boat came alongside the pier and Sabrina helped the three men to tie up. Callen saw them unload a large box and just made out her shaking her head in response to a question and saw her arm wave in the direction of the nearby street. It was when she handed them the backpack, which Callen suspected contained money, that they pulled a gun on her. Callen rose and was about to help her when she snatched back the bag and turned while she lifted her top slightly to reveal something underneath. Whatever was there, they lowered their guns and backed off. They got into the boat and left. Once the boat was out of sight, he went over to her.

"What happened?" he asked as he reached her.

"They had obviously forgotten who they were dealing with." She replied as she lifted the lid. "They recently had a change in leadership and the new boss thinks he can rewrite the rules with me." She removed a cloth covering the contents and revealed several hand guns, semi-automatic rifles and a box that seemed to be the right size for a sniper rifle.

"Expecting a war?" Callen chuckled a moment before sobering at her reply.

"Yes." She covered the contents again before motioning him to take the other end. Between the two of them, they got the box back to the boatshed. "As I mentioned before, several of the men have diplomatic immunity, therefore they cannot be touched. They have hurt a lot of people." They put the case on the floor next to the table and started to pull the contents out and onto it.

"I take it you want to clean them?" He asked once all the weapons were on the table. There were three of everything in the box, along with enough ammo and clips for another three for each weapon.

"Yes, I don't trust anything I get from anybody unless it is from a legal dealer." She said as she started to strip a handgun. "You have no idea who had it last."

Callen mentally timed her as she pulled it to pieces. It took her less then ten seconds. "Nicely done. My partner Sam has the same notion." He sighed as he remembered where his partner was. He went and collected a couple of cleaning kits and passed one to Sabrina as well as a bottle of water.

They had been cleaning for a couple of hours when Callen asked something that had been tugging at his mind since the weapons buy. "What did you show them?"

"Do you really want to know?" She asked in reply as she reached for a bottle of gun oil.

"Yes." Sabrina looked at him for a moment before standing and lifting her shirt. Callen gasped as he saw the tattoo on her back. "That can't be real." He said as he stood and went over to touch it. She flinched slightly at his touch but it confirmed to him that it was genuine, and old. He looked at her in shock. "The only way you get that is if…" He couldn't finish the sentence, unable to believe it.

"Is if you serve in a certain prison and befriend a certain person." She dropped her shirt, sat and resumed cleaning the sniper rifle. "Resnikov almost got caught about seven years ago by some of the people that have him now. I managed to help him escape, but got caught in the process. Using the friends I made, I faked my death and escaped six months before Romania." She never once took her eyes off her work and her voice never wavered.

Callen had resumed his seat and looked at the woman in stunned silence. He had heard of the prison and knew its reputation from his many years operating in Russia. He knew of the people Sabrina had to have dealt with in order to not only survive, but to escape. "You managed three years in that place?" He whispered in awe. When she lifted her face to answer him, he saw a flash of horror, torment and pain in her features and heard it all in one word.

"Yes."

She went back to cleaning but dropped the brush she was using. The clattering in the otherwise silent boatshed caused Callen to look back to her. She was looking at the hand like it had just betrayed her. She growled, clenched and released it before getting up and shaking it. After a moment, Callen noticed she was doing it to both hands.

Callen put down his cleaning equipment and went over to her. In hindsight, he really should have called out to her, but he wasn't thinking about that when he reached for her arm. A second later he found himself slammed against the wall of the boatshed with enough force to send it rocking.

* * *

A/N: thank you to all those who are reading this story and leaving reviews, and those who don't. I am amazed this story is so well liked.


	5. The plan falls apart

A/N: Sorry about the wait, internet access has been playing up for a while. Don't know how long it will last today.

A/N: Thanks to those who have read this story. Just two more chapters after this.

* * *

Deeks awoke when he heard and felt something hit the wall of the boatshed. He slowly sat up and looked at his watch. It was just after six am, and as he woke up more, he heard what sounded like fighting below him. Leaving one of the bedrooms/holding rooms that made up the top floor, he went to the staircase and looked down. He holstered his gun after a moment as he saw Callen and Sabrina. Two things told him not to worry. The first was that despite the number of weapons that had mysteriously showed up overnight, neither was making a play to reach them. The second was there was a playful smile on Sabrina's face, a smile that Deeks hadn't seen before. He leant against the rail and listened. He was pleased to hear that Callen was talking entirely in Russian now.

"Throwing me against a wall is all well and good, but anyone can do that. What else you got?" Callen playfully taunted as he bounced on the balls of his foot. He wiggled his fingers in a come-on gesture as he raised his hands to a boxing stance. He figured that she needed some way to quash the unpleasant memories that he had made her drag up.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She taunted back before launching a fast attack.

Callen was impressed with her discipline. Every punch was measured to hit hard enough to be felt, but not leave a bruise. As they sparred, he figured it was her way of forgetting what she had remembered, by focusing on something else. He also got the sense that she was holding back. So, after twenty minutes when an opening came, Callen changed from boxing to what little martial arts he knew.

She staggered back slightly at the new attack and quickly countered with Sambo. Callen was shocked at how hard and fast the blows were now coming. He just barely managed to duck under one that would have knocked him out cold. She was good. It had been a while since he had used the mixed martial art of Russia. He went to grab at her, but her sweat slicked arm slipped through his fingers. Just as it was about to leave his hand, hers snapped onto his and using her own forward momentum, she pulled him past her and slammed him into the wall again.

"You guys might want to ease up a bit. You break this place; Hetty's going to make you pay for it." Deeks said as he came down the stairs, putting the battery back into his phone. He looked over at the pair and smirked at his older brother. "What would Sam say?" He sing-songed as he headed to the fridge to look for something for breakfast.

"That you wouldn't have lasted anywhere near as long." Callen managed to say, despite having his face pressed against the wood. After a quick shove harder into the wall from Sabrina, he felt her release him.

"Don't be so sure." She said as she went back to the table and finished the gun she had been working on. All tremors gone and she quickly finished up. Callen joined her and they cleared the table by the time Deeks brought them something to eat. It was while they were cleaning up from breakfast that a phone rang.

"Not on speaker." Sabrina said in the Pidgeon language. "And don't tell us until we're clear of here."

Deeks nodded as he answered his cell. "Hello?"

"One hour, tennis courts on the north end of Fox Hills Park." The line went dead before Deeks had a chance to ask anything. Slipping the phone into his pocket, he and the others quickly stuffed guns into Sabrina's back pack after she emptied the money out.

It was as they were leaving that the boatshed phone rang. The three looked at each other a moment and looked to Callen. It was his decision to answer the call from Hetty or not.

"Leave it. We'll contact her later." He said.

They left the building and headed to one of several cars stashed in the area for the agents use. A few moments were spent disabling the trackers within the people mover. Once they were in, Callen turned to Deeks and asked "Where to?"

After Deeks told them where they were going, Sabrina said "Head west until you see a blue Minivan."

"Why?" Callen asked as he headed in the direction asked.

"I don't want them to see me with you, I arranged for friends to deliver a van a little up the road. I'll go park ahead of you guys. Give me a fifteen minute head start before arriving."

Callen and Deeks looked at each other before nodding. After dropping her off they waited until she was ten minutes in front of them before following.

Callen and Deeks arrived at the area with a few minutes to spare. They casually looked around and spotted the van with its rear doors open next to a building. Inside they could see a pile of boxes. Callen was sure he spotted a silencer poking out from between a couple of them. Seeing how Sabrina was going to cover them, they headed over to the tennis courts. They only waited a few minutes before they saw movement in the trees. A man came first, followed by their partners and two more bringing up the rear.

"Good. You came." The man said in Russian. It was the same voice that they had spoken with the day before. He turned suddenly, pulled a gun and shot Sam in the leg, then calmly cut the ties on Kensi's wrists.

"NO!" Kensi, Callen and Deeks cried. The moment her hands were free, Kensi pulled her ruined shirt off, dropped next to Sam and used it as a bandage.

"You will give the keys to your car to your friend. You will not help them. They will get in the car and leave and you will come with us." The man said. He had refocused the gun on Kensi and was holding out his hand for the keys.

Callen and Deeks looked at each other a moment before Callen pulled the keys from his pocket and tossed them over.

"G!" Sam managed from the ground while holding his leg.

"No Callen don't! Deeks!" Kensi cried. She was pistol whipped and nearly lost her grip on Sam's leg.

"Kens, it's ok. We'll be ok." Deeks said calmingly to her.

Kensi somehow managed to get the bigger man to his feet and as they passed the leader, he gave Kensi the keys. "You will get in the car and leave. If you come back I will kill you."

Kensi could see that she had no choice. She sent a look to both men as she past.

Callen and Deeks watched helplessly as she headed away from them, struggling under Sam's weight. She was just about to cross the street, when a motorbike pulled up alongside her. The rather pudgy rider got off and helped her get Sam into the car and after a minute of conversation, lead the way down the street.

As they were crossing the street, Callen and Deeks were patted down and zippy-tied. It was when the motorbike and car turned and went around the corner that another man came out from behind a tree. Callen and Deeks had been watching the car leave and so didn't see him until they heard the WHOOSH. A moment later, the van exploded.

"NO!" Deeks screamed. He struggled against his bonds and captors uselessly as he sank to his knees. "No, S, Sabrina." He cried as he dropped his head while pieces of smoking van fell to the ground.

"You really think I wouldn't remember the trick Resnikov pulled on me all those years ago? No, whoever was in there is gone, and with it your chance of escape." The leader said. He nodded to the other men and they hauled Callen and Deeks away.

They were loaded into a white van, and as they drove away, Callen looked over to his brother, his partner and asked, "Deeks, what's the plan?" For the first time in his life, he was actually scared.

It took him asking Deeks a second time to get his attention. Deeks swallowed and choked back tears as he looked at Callen. "Sh, She was the plan." He sobbed and bent over, keening. "I'm sor, sorry Callen. I'm sorry."

Callen wondered what had gone on between him and Sabrina. He lent closer to his brother and rested his head on his shoulder, letting him know he was there. Wondering where they were being taken, Callen thought about the phone call to the boatshed before they left and he regrated not telling Hetty what was going on.


	6. Family

A/N: Nope, still not mine. Thanks to everyone reading this.

* * *

It was nearly an hour before they pulled to a stop. Callen and Deeks were roughly pulled from the van and marched into the centre of what they in. It was a large abandoned warehouse. They were forced to their knees as another man was brought in. He was wearing a hood, but the moment Deeks saw him, he cried out. "Father!"

Callen whipped his head to the man. The bag came off while he was being forced to the ground and Callen could see the resemblance between him and Deeks. The more he looked, however, the more he could see some of his own features within the man. They had the same eyes and ears. And when he spoke, a sudden surge of audio memories flooded his mind.

"My sons." He said. "I'm sorry."

"I remember your voice." Callen said softly. "You were telling Mom you would meet up with us in America."

"Callen. I never meant to leave you for so long. By the time we found out you were alive, you had joined NCIS and I reasoned that until we could destroy everyone that was hunting us, it would be the safest place. If we couldn't find you, they wouldn't be able to either."

"Father." Deeks said, causing the old man to look at his youngest son. Callen had also turned his head and saw Deeks shake his and drop it to the ground, all the while it was covered in utter despair.

"No!" Nikita whispered, his face going white. And when Deeks nodded his head, he too started to cry. A moment later it was cut off as a gag was placed over his mouth. Nikita looked up and saw the same thing happening to his sons.

"Aww, as touching as this family reunion is, it's time to end. The only trouble now, is whom do I kill first." He pointed his gun at Deeks. "The sons, so that you suffer the same fate as I. After you got all those people out while under MY command, I was demoted to nothing more than a glorified paper boy. ME! I had you sent to the Goulag yet you somehow managed to escape, changed your name and kept doing it! You turned me into a laughing stock. My family left me and took everything!" The man's hand trebled with rage and the gun shook. "It took me a change in name and forty years to build such a reputation as to become the ambassador."

The gun next found Nikita. "The eldest and youngest so that the man who grew up without his family, will never know them. I had hoped that the Comescue's would finish you off so that your father would slip up and reveal himself. Instead he went further underground." Then the gun settled on Callen. "Or kill the two eldest, so that the youngest sees that despite everything he has done to try and protect his family, it will be for nothing."

A few silent moments followed as the leader decided what to do. As he made his move, a smashing sound was heard followed by laughter. Everyone looked toward the noise and saw a fire hose hanging from a skylight. The leader told some of his men to take care of the kids and turned back to his captives.

"I have made my decision." He said and raised the gun to Nikita.

As he settled the gun at the old man's temple, Callen saw someone sliding down the fire hose upside down, behind the killer. A shot rang out and they all flinched. Callen looked back to his father and saw the leader staggering forward past them with a wound to his arm.

Callen turned back to the hose, just in time to see the figure releasing their feet from the hose and using gravity to spin them right way up. Their boots hit the ground as they dropped the last two feet. A couple of rounds were fired at the men as they started running toward them and Callen suddenly realised that it was Sabrina. She dropped to her knees and slid the last ten feet as the leader started to fire back. She hit Callen lightly and quickly cut the ties that held him. Leaving him the knife, she laid down cover fire as he quickly cut the others free.

They quickly headed behind the van that was still inside the building. She handed them a gun and within moments, the four of them were armed. The leader had now been joined by the two that he had sent to take care of the 'kids'. The fourth was nowhere to be seen.

"Sabrina?" Nikita asked as he reached out to the woman. As he touched her, he started to speak in the odd Pidgeon language. Callen looked at them for a moment before turning back to the other men firing at them.

The four of them returned fired coolly and calmly at their attackers and within moments, the only one left was the leader.

Some sixth sense told Sabrina to look behind them and she was glad she did. The fourth man had appeared and he was about to knock Callen out with a piece of two-by-four. "No!" She shouted and launched herself from the ground at him. She caught him around the waist and the two of them rolled apart. "Get him, I'll take care of this one." She called to the others.

The other three took off after the leader. When he saw the ambush fail, he started to run. Deeks was the fastest and soon tackled the man to the floor.

"It's over." Deeks said as the others joined him. He flipped the man over while the others trained their weapons on him.

"It will never be over so long as I live. I have people everywhere, ready to take you out."

"You mean the Comescu's? Scattered, with very few left alive and in no position to take a call from you, let alone mount an attack on federal agents. Tivak Suskov? Facing the Geneva War Crimes Tribunal. Everyone else is dead or rotting in prison for life." Sabrina said as she came over to them.

"Then you might as well kill me too. Because unless you do, I will do whatever it takes to kill every last one of you." The man said. He saw the three men look at one another and knew that they couldn't. "You can't because not only because you are cops, but also I have diplomatic immunity."

"They can't, I can." Sabrina said as she pulled off the cap and sunglasses and allowed long wavy blonde hair to fall past her shoulders. Callen looked at her face and saw Nikita in her eyes, the same blue as his; and right now they were almost black with anger. "For the persecution, imprisonment and murder of citizens of Russia, and my family, you are hereby sentenced to death by order of the President of Russia." She levelled her gun at the man and pulled the trigger twice in quick succussion before the others could comprehend what was happening.

"Sabrina?!" They cried out. They stood in shock as she then pulled a piece of paper out. She slid it into a pocket of the jacket the man was wearing before walking away.

Nikita looked at the paper poking out of the pocket a moment before a smile lit up his features. "We are safe my sons. Come, I expect you have many questions."

Deeks and Callen had so many questions, that they didn't know what to ask first.

"Sam and Kensi are at the hospital. I will take you, but we have to leave now. The shots will have alerted others." She climbed into the van and started it with Nikita in the passenger seat beside her. Callen and Deeks clambered into the back of the van and closed the door as Sabrina put it into gear. "We will see if your friends are ok to leave the hospital." She said as she drove.

The two brothers simply looked at each other, still not sure what was going on. "Sabrina, how? We saw the van blow up." Deeks asked.

"You saw an empty van blow up. I remembered the trick we played on him several years ago. One of the things that was in the van along with the boxes was the bike. I unloaded it around the corner before I parked the van. After I entered the building, I just went straight out the back." She paused a moment as the traffic snarled from an accident ahead. Sabrina continued after she got through. "I was the one wearing the black jacket and helped your friends. I told them to get to the hospital and waited for you to leave. I wasn't expecting them to blow the van up."

"They are arms dealers and killers. What did you think they would use?" Nikita said, irony in his voice.

"I was focusing on finding you."

"Who are you?" Callen spoke up from behind Nikita. He looked over at her and saw more resemblance to Deeks and Nikita.

She looked back over her shoulder at him a moment as she pulled up at a set of lights. "Once we see your friends and find out if they are ok enough to leave the hospital, everything will be explained at the boatshed. However, I think you know."

"You're my sister."

* * *

A/N: The whole thing about the paper will be explained in the next chapter. Also, I don't know if that is real, but this is called Fiction for a reason.


	7. Answers & Closure

A/N: Last chapter. Thanks to everyone who read, favourite-d and left a review. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I do.

* * *

Half an hour later, they pulled up outside a hospital. Callen and Deeks piled out after Sabrina and followed her and their father along the corridors. They had just approached the desk when Kensi came around the corner.

"Deeks?!" She screamed and raced at him. Deeks just managed to open his arms before she crashed into him. She was sobbing and clutching at his hair. "I thought you were dead." She whispered into his ear.

"Takes a hell of a lot more to kill a Reznikov then you think." He said just as quietly and hugged her back just as tightly.

The statement as much as the accent he seemed to have picked up, made Kensi look at him oddly, until she caught sight of Callen, Nikita and Sabrina behind him. She gasped as she saw the resemblance.

Meanwhile, the nurse at the desk gave Sabrina the form she had asked for. She shoved it into Callen's hand as Kensi gasped at them. "Here, you are Sam's partner, you have to sign for him." She said.

Callen looked down at the form in a slight daze. "Why?" He managed to ask.

"Because we are only explaining everything once and I believe we would rather do it at this boatshed then here?" Nikita said, looking at his eldest.

While Callen filled in the form and they waited for Sam to arrive, Sabrina managed to get Nikita to have a doctor look at him. Kensi stood to the side as the three siblings argued with their father about whether to keep the older man in for the night. She let tears of total joy run down her face as she saw Callen smiling, and at the same time scowling at his father. When the nurse arrived with Sam in a wheelchair, she managed to shush him before he said anything, simply pointing out the small family to him.

Sam had been about to ask Kensi what was going on before she put her hand over his mouth. She just pointed and Sam looked. He was shocked to see that a third person had joined the trio of men that he knew about. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she knelt down next to Nikita and he saw the resemblance between her, Deeks, Nikita and Callen. Sam smiled as Nikita waved away the doctor and stood with the help of his sons. He pointed to Sam and Kensi.

"Sam!" Callen cried and hurried over to him. He hugged his best friend, despite the wheelchair then stood back and looked over his shoulder at his family. He paused a moment as he looked at them, the smile fading slightly.

"G? Everything alright?" Sam asked, noticing the smile disappear and a frown replace it.

"Yeah, Sam. Just wondering if this is real, if they are real." He looked back to Sam as his friend put a hand on his arm. He saw a confused expression on his face.

"G? English?" Sam was confused. The man had spoken Russian without seemingly realising it.

Callen looked at his best friend and realising that he had spoken Russian, repeated what he said.

"They're real, although, Deeks being your brother; that's going to take some getting use to." The pair chuckled then Sam asked. "The woman?"

"My sister apparently." When the others joined them, they climbed into the car that Kensi had driven Sam to the hospital in.

They had passed a Chinese take-out on the way and after they had entered the boatshed, they ate. As they sorted out what each person wanted, Sam asked.

"What's your name, G?"

"Callen George Reznikov."

"What about you Deeks? What's your name?" Kensi asked her partner. She had an arm permanently around his waist, a gesture that had not gone unnoticed by the others.

"And how are you here?" Sam asked.

Deeks took a breath and told the story he had wanted to tell for some time. "My birth name is Deacon Martin Resnikov. I was born in in the prison in 1977 to Martina Simons and Nikita Resnikov. I was smuggled into the States in 1983 when I was six, using Nikita's old contacts, one being Arkady Kolcek, although he was using a different name at that time.

The woman who raised me here had run from her husband around the same time I was born. So as far as he knew when he found us a few months later, I was his. She was from Russia and had been one of the people that Arkady had gotten out. The older I got, the less I looked like him, so by the time I reached eleven, he started to beat her a lot."

He took a deep breath then, took a drink and continued. "I became a lawyer to look for my older half-brother and half-sister. All I had to go on was that he was born in 1972 and she in 1968 and the last father had seen of either of them, was when Clara fled to Romania to get extracted back to the States. I couldn't find the man that father told me about who he said would be watching over you. I couldn't even find Kolchek, of course he had changed his name by then." He stopped again and looked at his older brother in front of him. Saw him doing the math in his head and continued, determined to get everything out in one hit. "Until you went to Romania to get Hetty back and we followed you, I had no idea that it was you I was looking for. It was then that I discovered that I … we had a younger sister."

Sabrina took up the story at that point. "My name is Sabrina Clara Resnikov, and I too was born in the prison. I was born in 1987. Mom died in childbirth. Five years later we managed to escape. When I turned sixteen, Dad and I went our separate ways. We couldn't find Deacon and all I knew was that Father had left his old friend Hans Schroba to watch over you. After I escaped, I went to America and managed to track him down and make contact with him. All he knew was that you, Callen were in Los Angeles, but had no idea where. With what he had been able to tell me about you, finding you was going to be pointless. The people that had betrayed Father were still out there so I planned on rounding them up. One of the leads I had come across in the prison led me to Romania the same time as you. I approached Deacon after Miss Blye had left the beach. I couldn't believe it at first when Deacon told me about you." Her English was heavily accented, and she struggled to find the right words on occasion.

The room was silent for a moment as Callen, Sam and Kensi took in everything that had just been revealed to them. As Callen looked at Sabrina, something from the day they flew out of Romania flashed in his mind. A young woman was assisting on the plane that Arkady had managed to procure for them.

"You were on the plane that got us out so fast!" Callen suddenly said. When she nodded, Callen rounded on Deeks. "You knew." He said softly, sadly. "You knew about my past and you never said anything!" As the anger started to harden his voice, Nikita stopped him with a touch to his arm.

"You want to blame someone about Deacon not telling you about your past, blame me. I was the one who told Sabrina to not tell him anything." Nikita spoke in Russian, forgetting that his sons partners didn't know it. His words came out fast and hard. "The men who betrayed us were ruthless. We could not take a chance that they would seek you out and kill you to get to me. They were the same ones who leaked the identity of your mother to the Comscues. After you left Romania, Sabrina followed you to America to watch over you while I stayed back in to Russia to find them. I took a huge risk with no way of knowing the ending. You blame me, and leave your brother out of it." Nikita had turned Callen to face him.

Callen could see the fury in his eyes as well as the fear and determination that punctuated his words. He could also see himself in him. His thoughts went back to when he noticed Sabrina's wound and her words that she was fine. The hair, eyes, the way he and Sabrina both took the weight of responsibility. He calmed down and looked at the three of them.

Sabrina took up the story then, explaining the name he grew up with. "When Arkady found you and Amy wandering the streets, he realised that you had forgotten everything. When he brought you here, he only knew you by the initial on the bear you clutched as Amy told him nothing other than the name Callen. It threw off the people trying to find you. They were looking for a boy named Reznikov who knew his past, not one that had forgotten everything before the murder of his mother."

Sam and Kensi sat silently as the story was told. The last few moments, they had looked on in confusion, as neither spoke Russian.

After a few minutes of tension, Deeks asked, "What was the go with killing the guy?"

"And the paper?" Callen questioned.

Sabrina saw the looks of confusion on the faces of Sam and Kensi and delayed answering her brothers by having one of them explain what had transpired in the warehouse and what they had been discussing since Callen realised that she had been on the plane.

Retaking her seat after getting a drink she continued. "I have been with Russian Intelligence since I was seventeen as an administrator. It was mid 2006 when I stumbled across a stack of orders dated from over a decade before. One of them was for Ivan Solskov, the man in the warehouse. Father told me that it was because of him that he was never able to come for you. I checked the records and found no rescinding orders, meaning that the orders were still valid. They had been created at the end of the Cold War to ease Western concerns about Russia. By putting the orders out, it looked like they were complying with the conditions. After a few years, they were hidden away and forgotten, until I stumbled across them. Many of the other orders were also for accomplices, so I tracked them down and started putting them behind bars or if left with no other choice, taking them out. I gathered more information from each one about what others did. By the time I was sent to the prison in 09, I had the names of almost fifty people that had a hand in Father's incarceration and the murder of several dozen people."

"I still can't believe you survived that place." Callen said, shaking his head. When the others questioned him, Callen looked to Sabrina who nodded. When he told them, they gasped. Being agents, they knew of the place, however, they did not know anyone held within its walls.

"When I escaped, I first went to America after hearing about an agent called Callen; once there I found Shribor. Then I followed a lead that took me to Romania, where I discovered you. After getting you all back stateside, I saw Arkady and got the locations of a few more of them. I have been taking them down ever since."

"When word got to me of Comescu's looking for father, I got worried and found him. Once ensuring he was safe, came here. I told Deacon to be on the lookout but I wasn't fast enough. They had Shribor by then and by the time I landed in LA it was over. I knew it was just a matter of time until the others came, so I stayed. Deacon caught me following you one day and asked why."

"The paper I left in his pocket was a copy of the original order. As I am an agent, I have the authority to execute any order issued by the government and any immunity he had was nullified because he was using a false name." She looked over at her father, brothers and their partners.

Callen watched as she looked at him, Deeks, their father and partners. 'We are safe. And we are free." As she hugged him, Callen let out a sob and hugged her back. He felt the arms of Deeks and his father go around him, and he grabbed onto them as well, fearing it was all a dream.

Hetty watched from ops as the story unfolded. She smiled as she watched Callen embrace his family. She had done some digging after Callen's and Sabrina's early morning workout. The tattoo was the clue. She contacted old acquaintances in Russia and they were able to confirm everything she had said. She sent a text to Callen's phone, informing him that after debriefing about the case they had been on before Deeks abducted Callen, the team was off until Sam was able to return to work. The bullet wound to his leg would take him out of action for about six weeks, allowing the team and the newly found family time to relax, heal and get to know each other. Hetty was pleased that her protégée and the man she thought of as a son had found his family at last.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy this story. I'm not really pleased with how the last few paragraphs played out, but I've been tinkering with them for weeks and still haven't been able to make them any better. Thanks to all those who have read, favourite-d and reviewed this story. Thank you so much.

A/N2: The paper in the pocket and the reason I've given for it, not entirely sure if that could have happened, but it it called fiction for a reason.


End file.
